Mission: Seduce That Uchiha!
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Naruto has one last chance, and one last plan. All he has to do is seduce Sasuke to get him to come home. Yaoi, lemon, NaruSasu. Valentine present for my bestie!


This was his last chance.

He had to bring Sasuke back, or he'd have to give up on Sasuke….forever.

"Baa-chan! I have an idea on how to bring Sasuke back!"Naruto charged into the office, loud and bright per usual.

"What now, brat?"Tsunade glowered at the younger boy. Naruto grinned.

"I have a new strategy to bring Sasuke back!"Naruto yelled proudly, smirking at her surprised face.

"Well, let's have it."She sat back, prepared to be very amused.

"Well, you see, Force didn't work. Neither did guilt, nor tears."Naruto said, glaring at her snicker. "So I have one last thing to work with!"Naruto yelled.

"What's that, brat!?"She laughed.

"My good looks!"Naruto grinned, a hand on his hip, the other on his head, playing out his lean body. Tea went everywhere as Tsunade burst into a fit of laughter. Naruto's arms dropped, and his lower lip went out, a pout falling on his face. "Baa-chan!"He yelled.

"Gomen, Naruto."She snorted, and giggled a bit more before sitting back, and becoming serious. "What's your plan?"She asked.

"It's simple. Sasuke's gay."Naruto shrugged.

"How do you know that?"Tsunade snapped.

"Have you seen the clothes he wears? And who exactly is he living with?"Naruto asked, a smirk blooming on his foxish features. Tsunade nodded, leaning back.

"Okay. Good point. What's your plan, though?"She asked.

"I'm going to find him, and fuck him into the ground so hard he'll be begging for more, and he'll have to come back with me out of pure need!"Naruto yelled. Tsunade's face went pale, and raised a hand to her mouth. She didn't know if she was disgusted or turned on. Maybe both. Naruto grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Pervy Sage taught me a binding jutsu that can't be broken by any one but the user, and if Sasuke's like most gay men, a body like mine can't be pushed away!"Naruto pumped his fist, grinning again. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You brats are going to kill me one of these days."She muttered under her breath.

"Well? Can I? Can I?"Naruto jumped up and down in front of her like a five year old. She groaned a bit, before conceding.

"Alright, Naruto. I'll let you go. But if you can't get him to come home, you have to stop trying to."She said. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"It'll work! It'll work, Baa-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"I've received word that Sasuke goes to a bar on the edge of the Sound and the Earth." Tsunade held out the scroll. Naruto took and read it quickly.

"It's a gay bar."Naruto said in surprise.

"Yes, and Sasuke seems to go by himself, disguised as this man." She held out the picture, which Naruto laughed at.

"He probably doesn't get a lot of ass with that face."He chuckled.

"Probably not. You're mission is to seduce Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back to Kohona by the end of the week!"Tsunade said.

"Alright! Dattebayo!" Naruto fist pumped again in mid air, grinning. "I'll bring him back, Baa-chan!"Naruto yelled.

"Let's hope so, brat."Tsunade smiled at him. "You are dismissed. Your mission starts now!"

"Hai!"

Naruto gazed the crowd in the club. It was situated at the edge of a small town, in a demilitarized zone between the Sound and the Earth. The crowd was various men, and some woman, dancing and drinking, laughing, just having a good time. Naruto bet more then half were shinobi looking for a good time away from work. He gazed around, shifting in his tight black jeans and half open blue button down shirt, scoffing the heel of his black boots on the ground. He spotted Sasuke on the other side of the room, in a red, dark booth, his eyes glued on Naruto, who smirked, and chuckled under his breath. Well now that he had the bastard's attention, time to play. Naruto saw that a few men were dancing on the bars, and walked up. One with just a pair of tight ass blue jeans leaned over and purred in his ear.

"Hey there, wanna dance?"Naruto leaned up and licked the outer shell of the man's ear.

"More then you know."He breathed back, causing the male to shiver. He glanced at Sasuke to see him glaring at him, eyes blazing. Naruto was pulled up on the bar and into the man arms, grinding and rolling of hips to the beat taking Naruto's attention. He was wrapped around the male, whose name he had learned was Tokihiko, but Naruto could call him anything he'd like, but his eyes were glued to Sasuke's. The raven sat tensely at the edge of the booth, hand gripping the table to tight the wood splintered. Naruto grinned, deciding to use this to his advantage. He leaned forward, licking up and down Tokihiko's ear, nipping at the ear lobe, causing the man to gasp and buck into him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, and his face turned into a jealous scowl. Just a little more. Naruto did a rapid hand movement, making it so only Sasuke and Tokihiko could here him.

"Come for me."Naruto whispered breathlessly in the male's ear, causing Sasuke's jaw to drop as Tokihiko cried out, bucking into Naruto as he did actually come. The jutsu fell away, and Naruto leaned back from the panting male, who smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks."Tokihiko said. "But I think you've teased him enough." Naruto grinned right back and nodded.

"Yep. It's about time I left. Thanks for the dance."Naruto purred, before hopping down from the bar. He waved at the man one last time before walking out the door, grinning when he saw Sasuke get up. Naruto didn't hurry, didn't rush. Just walked away and down the street like he owned the place, waving to a few people and smiling brightly at the familiar chakra following him.

"Dobe."Sasuke's voice jabbed into his head, causing him to look back, and pause in his walking. "Why are you here?"Sasuke demanded. Naruto smirked, and winked at the angry raven.

"Maa, I wonder."Naruto turned back to walking to his hotel room. Sasuke followed him all the way to the elevator, and stood next to Naruto as he pressed the button for the fifth floor. Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see the male frustrated and paler then usual. Sasuke glanced at him, and Naruto raised a brow. Sasuke growled, and Naruto smirked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Naruto's smirk turned into a grin.

"Dobe."Sasuke gritted out, and Naruto took mercy on the raven, pinning him to the wall and smashing their lips together in a harsh kiss. Sasuke responded almost immediately. Teeth clashed, and tongues wrestled madly, but Naruto kept Sasuke's hands above his head, even when the slightly smaller boy bucked into him. Naruto pulled away, licking at the saliva dripped from Sasuke's mouth, and stepping back as the doors swung open. He walked nonchalantly out of the elevator, snickering under his breath when Sasuke punched the wall. He made his way to his door, wordlessly opening it as Sasuke stalked towards him. He looked up at the pissed off raven, and smirked even wider.

"Sasuke-chan, would you like to _come_ in?"Naruto purred the word over his tongue, Sasuke freezing and shuddering before slamming into Naruto, causing the boy to fall on the floor, the door slamming behind them, automatic lock set. Naruto grinned inwardly, wrapping one arm around the waist, another around the boy's neck, grabbing the back of his head and pressing him into the kiss deeper, tongue ruling over the delicious moist cavern that was Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned. It was a delicious sound, and Naruto purred in approval, slipping a hand under Sasuke's baggy jeans and grabbing a handful of the pale ass, causing the male above him to buck and gasp, opening his mouth wider. Naruto sunk his tongue deeper, saliva dripping down his chin. Sasuke hands didn't stay still for long. His shirt was ripped open, and started to roll Naruto's nipples between his thumb and pointer finger. Naruto groaned into Sasuke's mouth, tangling a hand in his hair and pressing him in deeper after a gulp of breathe, and grabbed his ass again, running a finger over Sasuke's entrance. A stiff shaft was dug into Naruto's stomach as Sasuke humped him dryly, moaning as his erection finally got some friction. Naruto rolled his hips lightly, and reached around Sasuke, to unbutton his jeans, letting him get his breath back. Sasuke stared down at him with lust hazed eyes, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed and hair disheveled. Naruto leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."Naruto breathed over the ear, Sasuke's body quivering. "I want you so bad. I'm going to slam into you so hard, you scream my name each time, and you come harder then you ever have, you'll pass out."Sasuke moaned, bucking into Naruto again.

"Prove it to me."Sasuke moaned into Naruto's ear, causing Naruto to smirk. He rolled them over, and ripped a blanket from the couch, laying Sasuke over it, before dropping on the boy's neck. Sasuke arched up and moaned loudly in Naruto's ear. Naruto sat up, taking the shirt and ripping it down the middle, displaying the pale flawless chest to him. He licked his lips, glancing up at Sasuke, who was staring at him with darkening eyes. He smirked and descended on the chest, biting, licking, sucking at the skin, leaving love bites all over the pale chest. Sasuke's hands fisted in his hair, back arched, chest heaving as he panted, skin flushed and radiating heat. Naruto made his way down the chest, swirling nipples, and licking navels before he reached his prize. Sasuke's shaft was at attention, standing up at Naruto's arrival, pearls of pre-cum dripping down the red swollen member, begging for attention. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was staring at him with dark eyes, wondering what he was going to do. Naruto relaxed his throat, and swooped down, taking the entire erection in his mouth. Sasuke arched up all the way off the back, calling out Naruto's name huskily. Naruto hummed, parting the legs wider, allowing Sasuke to buck into him. He lifted up, pumping the member to slicken his fingers a few time before taking the erection in his mouth again, shoving a finger roughly into Sasuke's ass as he did so. Sasuke cried out, bucking into Naruto's mouth, muscles around the finger clenching tightly. He thrust his finger in out as Sasuke continued to rock into him weakly, one hand holding him down a bit so he didn't make Naruto gag. Naruto swirled his tongue around Sasuke's tip before dropping back down, sucking harshly as Sasuke bucked in. Sasuke's hands clenched, calling out wordlessly. Naruto slammed another finger in, stretching the canal as he sucked and licked at Sasuke's shaft, seeing the stomach muscles tightening each time he did so. He forced his third finger in, and began to explore, ignoring Sasuke's erection for a moment. He brushed against the boy's prostate, causing the boy to moan. Naruto chuckled, and covered Sasuke's erection once again with his mouth, sucking harshly and slamming onto Sasuke's prostate at the same time. Sasuke's almost sat up, screaming out Naruto's name hoarsely, coming into Naruto's mouth. Naruto drank it all down happily, lapping at the softening member, before he was tugged into a deep kiss. Tongue wrestled, and teeth clashed just as passionately as before, Sasuke's need deepening the kiss, and causing Naruto to moan. He extracted his fingers and pushed Sasuke back on the blanket. Naruto spread his legs wider, pressing his straining erection against the loose entrance after discarding his pants. He leaned down and hovered over Sasuke.

"Naruto…"Sasuke moaned, pulling Naruto into another kiss, silently begging him to pound him into the floor.

"You're mine."Naruto whispered against red lips. "Say you're mine. Admit it to me, and I slam into you so hard, you'll be gasping for breath."Naruto promised. Sasuke's eyes widened, and his body tensed.

"Naruto…"Sasuke said helplessly. Naruto narrowed his eyes before fiercely kissing Sasuke, the breath escaping the raven.

"Say it."Naruto said sternly, pressing harder on Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke gasped, arching up.

"I'm yours."Sasuke whispered.

"What was that?"Naruto asked, pressing a little bit in.

"I'm yours!"Sasuke screamed as Naruto slammed into him right on his prostate, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, and his breathe escaping him. Naruto bite hard on the pale neck, right on the rapid pulse, causing Sasuke to gasp, breathing heavily. Naruto pulled back, and spread the legs just a bit further, slamming back inside right on target. Sasuke shouted out again, hands digging into Naruto's back. Naruto licked at the bruising skin, slamming into the writhing body below him with all his strength, Sasuke crying out and helplessly going hoarse. Naruto dropped onto Sasuke and licked at his ear.

"Touch yourself."He whispered, Sasuke's hand quickly going to his erection and started to play with himself, thumbing the tip, and pumping up and down. Naruto gazed up along the sweating body, shoulders tense, arms shaking, stomach quivering in the soon to be release. Naruto widened the legs and pulled out, staying put for a second to gather up his strength before slamming in with all his strength, using chakra to help him pound into the prostate. Sasuke screamed, arching off the floor, coming before Naruto. His cum splattered over the pale chest, hand still mindlessly milking his erection. Naruto groaned loudly, releasing in the clenching canal, causing Sasuke to spurt again, a puddle of white in the dip of his stomach. Naruto pulled out let the legs fall to the ground, leaning down and started to lick up his reward, starting at Sasuke's sweaty chest, lapping at the stomach, which quivered, then around the limp member, and the balls, to his entrance, where he cleaned up what had leaked out while he had been busy. Sasuke had passed out. He smirked lightly, kissing the open lips softly before standing and picking up the light male. He carried Sasuke to the bed, tucking him in before cleaning up the mess of clothes. He then went back to the room, and crawled under the covers, snuggling into Sasuke's back, spooning around the sleeping male.

"Mission success." He grinned before falling asleep.

Sasuke blurrily opened his eyes as sun shine filtered into the unfamiliar bedroom. He was just too tired to care. He felt kind cold, and looked around. He sat up, noticed that he was naked and covered in little bruises on his chest, one aching on his stomach, and that it hurt to move. Then it all came to him, and he fell back on the bed in a un-Uchiha like manner, staring in awe at the ceiling.

"Oh, good. You're up."Naruto walked up in that same pair of tight jeans, carrying a glass of water, and a plate of toast. Sasuke went to sit up again, but pain spasmed up his back, causing him to gasp. Naruto was there immediately, one hand on his lower back, pressing an open mouth kiss to his lips. Sasuke sighed in relief as chakra eased the pain. "Gomen."Naruto smiled warmly at him. "I brought some pain killers that should take care of that."He held up the glass which Sasuke took, and then the small white pills. He gulped down the pills and the water, watching Naruto, who was still smiling at him. Sasuke let him take the now empty glass, and shifted.

"What now?"Sasuke said, his voice hoarse. Naruto grinned a moment before his eyes softened and he kissed Sasuke again.

"It's time to come home, Sasuke."Naruto whispered against his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened and he went to protest before Naruto gave him a look full of love and warmth. "You're been gone to long."Naruto said softly, pressing Sasuke into the bed.

"Naruto?"Sasuke asked, his voice hitching as the warm chest pressed against his.

"Come home, Love."Naruto breathed before showing Sasuke just why he should return home….again.


End file.
